Talk:The Forerunner
Move I propose moving this article to "Forerunner" to match with the other articles that would otherwise start with "The", such as the Covenant. --Dragonclaws 21:50, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Theory Responses *Well for the theory of the combat skin i disagree with the idea that the Forerunners use life forms as battle suits, what i believe 343 is speaking of is John's armor. Remember the armor used by all of the spartans (both spartan 1's and 2's) is a copy of the armor used by the Elites in the Covenant. The armor used by the Covenant is re-purposed armor made by the Forerunners. Perhaps the Covenant aren't using the specific armor types based on flood fighting, but more on sewage (because the environmental systems are good enough for the flood atmosphere). -- 65.2.130.87 21:59, 7 September 2006 *Pertaining to 343's comment when cortana stops the use of Halo; "Last time,...", maybe because he's a machine it doesn't see the difference between one human and the next, so maybe a marine asked 343 if he would have activated the ring before he was killed. -- 65.2.130.87 21:59, 7 September 2006 *And finally on the subject of why the Chief knows how to use Forerunner tech, perhaps humans are a lost decendant of the Forerunners, and the electronics in thier bone structure and minds tapped into a sort of memory relaps like a second life. Of course the Covenant know how to use the technology by studying it, and humans do run training simulations and can learn to use these things as well. this is shown with the human hacking the door way on "343 Guilty Spark" and the fact that Cortana can open a Covenant ship's door (also forerunner technology.) -- 65.2.130.87 21:59, 7 September 2006 Removed Theories Combat Skin Theory On the level The Library, 343 Guilty Spark wonders why the Master Chief had brought "such ineffective weapons" to combat the Flood, and recommends that the Chief upgrades from the Mjolnir Armor, which, according to some Forerunner ranking system, the criteria of which is not gone into, is only Class 2, to a Class 12 Combat Skin, which 343 says is necessary to combat the Flood. Here 343 is referring to Combat Skin as a type of armor where the Mjolnir Armor is Class 2. However, later 343 talks about the Flood changing the atmosphere, he says "Your Environment Suit should serve you well..." implying that the Mjolnir Armor in Forerunner terms is an Environment Suit. The differing nomenclature suggests that the two items 343 refers to are different, i.e. your armor is what he refers to as the 'Environment Suit', and your 'Combat Skin' is the Chief's flesh and body. This may imply that all sentinent life, including Covenant and humans, were "designed" by the Forerunner species for use in combat against each other, and the Forerunners, in a direct or indirect way control the life-forms, or as they call them, "combat skins" This brings up an interesting idea about the Forerunner. There is no evidence that speaks of any physical Forerunner form, save a Forerunner hand print that may just be a computer pattern. Therefore the forerunner could have no body and lead a life much like a parasite. So it's possible that the Forerunner is an entity inside the Master Chief's body. Chief certainly seems to know how to use Forerunner technology even though he's not supposed to have come across it before, and when 343 Guilty Spark first sees Master Chief he seemed to recognize him. Perhaps 343 didn't recognize the Chief's physical form but something IN the Chief. This theory brings up other possibilities that maybe the Flood are a type of Forerunner either a branch on the evolutionary tree or some kind of genetic enhancement of the original Forerunner. This could go the other way of course; maybe the Forerunner is the spawn of the Flood, a weapons program gone wrong. It could also explain why all the doors on Halo are different sizes, because depending on which being the Forerunners were inhabiting, different sized portals may have been necessary. The idea that 343 Guilty Spark isn't actually talking to the Chief could account for the perception that Guilty Spark thinks the Chief has set off Halo before - he doesn't think the Chief has at all, as he is actually addressing the Forerunner in John-117's head, who have/has set Halo off before, and having done so were forced to inhabit the forms of the very creatures they sought to contain. This is backed by the fact that 343 Guilty Spark says when they are ready to set off halo ''"last time you asked me, if it was my choice would I do it?” This speculation could also explain why the Covenant seem to refer to the Forerunner as gods, perhaps Forerunner are fighting a war amongst themselves, using the sentient life in the galaxy as weapons. A civil war within the Forerunner. This would explain how the Covenant and the Master Chief know how to use certain technology. Perhaps by destroying the sentient the Forerunner inhabits, the Forerunner dies along with the host. Time Theory Another theory of the same origin as the Combat Skin Theory is the Time Theory. 343 Guilty Spark says in the level Library, "Why are you hesitating to do what you have already done before?" Which it is inferred that he is talking about setting off halo. Also the quote, "last time you asked me, if it was my choice would I do it?" shows that there may be a connection between Master Chief and 343. Both of these quotes illustrate that Master Chief has met 343 before. Through some Forerunner technology, Master Chief may soon be transported back in time to set off the halos in the Forerunner period. Whether it had been after the Flood consumed all of the Forerunner, or that the Gravemind was protecting the Ark so that no one could set off the halos, Master Chief may be needed to do the deed. This can also explain why 343 seems to know Master Chief, and addresses him as if he knows about his kind. The Time Theory digs up other possibilities. 343 seems to talk about humans and humans only as reclaimers. Unless the Forerunner knew about the Humans, then 343 wouldn't know about the reclaimers. If Master Chief did go back in time, 343 would most definitely ask questions, one of which being... What are you? Master Chief already had been called a Reclaimer by 343 so it is possible for him to tell 343 that he is a Reclaimer. Random Theory Submitted by 162.99.229.82, moved from article page to talk page by Haloman333 I believe that the Forerunners are a mirror of the ancient civilization of Atlantis...a superior race that eventually fell to its own arrogance. In my view, the Forerunners were attempting experiments at radical genetic recombination, through use of a pathogen. The pathogen would infect a host and alter its DNA. However, the changes had unintended side effects, that manifested itself in the form of the Flood. The Forerunners worked for years to find a cure to the Flood infection that they themselves had created, all to no avail. Finally, they came to the conclusion that this epidemic could only be erradicated by eliminating any life forms on which the Flood could infect, thus starving the infectants. As a result, they created the seven fortress worlds, or "Halos," as the Convenant call them. By activating the defenses of these fortress worlds, by way of the indices, all significant life would be extinguished, thus rendering the Flood inert. However, by leaving behind a few spores in stasis, the Forerunners sealed the fate of the galaxy by ensuring that the Flood could eventually be released once again, which it was by the Covenant on Fortess World Installation #04. I hate to shot holes in that theory but the flood are extragalactic in orgin (thats from Iris) The pie 08:38, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :We're Forerunner.Bllasae I removed this "Note that the first three digits of the monitor of Installation 07 is 117, John-117's service number." Unless this is something more than a coincidence, in which case it would need to be stated and/or explained, this statement added nothing to the article, and really had nothing to do with it. I removed it from the section dealing with the number of the Moniters in relation to how many Halos there supposedly are. Starcraft The Forerunners could also be related from the Xel'Naga from the StarCraft universe. Similarites are also apparant -- 152.163.100.135 23:50, 4 November 2006 :I removed this because it isn't Bungie, while Marathon is. --Dragonclaws 02:57, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah I know. I just figured that while it might not be valid on this page. The posters contribution shouldn't be just totally thrown away. I feel it has a place on the talk page. -- Yamanba 03:02, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Theories The time theory seems to be a little off the hook. If the Halos had been set off before it was by the Foreunners, not John-117. With text from the new book "Halo: The Ghosts of Onyx" it can be said that when trying to prevent the Flood from speading, the Foreruners were meant to go to The Shield world (Onyx) and hide away. The book suggests that they never made it to Onyx and were wiped out in the Halo's blast. this explains Guily Spark saying "this installation has a sucess rate of ten simulated and one actual..." and him stating that when his creators had set off the Halos they knew what the risks were. In reponse to the combat skin theory; where i find your ideas to be valid and possible they still seem to be very improbable. The fact that 117 knows the Forerunner technology is explained through the sheer fact that Cortana has created a translator (shown in Ghosts of Onyx as Dr. Halsey used a translator taken from Cortana's memory to start up the Forerunner's "transporter" tecnology) and explained to John how to use the halopanels. Also the Monitor (343) and the3 sentials (of Onyx) call more than just the Chief "Reclaimers". They seek out any human life form, including certain SPARTAN-III's. To have a Forerunner entity in every Human is very unlikely. The idea that humans look like a species from the Forerunners that were meant to start te Halos' defenses (the "Reclaimers") is much better, seeing as how there is an entire world set aside for them (Shield World). The Forerunners were most likely a group of species grouped together like the Covenant (giving a reason for the prophacey tablets-they were simply misread). All of the seven (maybe 8) of the species in the Covenant are the ancestors of the Forerunners, just somehow they lost their intelect. Also those tablets, that depict what the Covenant is meant to do and what species are in it, may have ben mis-read. again, i'm shooting holes but... the coveanant can't be Forerunner because they can't activate halos yet humans can which would mean humans probalby are the foreunners instead The pie 08:42, 7 November 2007 (UTC) The Tablet Theory The tablets used by the Prophets to show the Covenant "the way to the Great Journey" may not have been read correctly. the Tablets show the eight species that are to be in the Covenant; instead of being religious followers, these could have been the original members of the Forerunners. When reading the tablets, we already know that they mis-read the destruction of all life and the names of many artifacts for other things like the Great Journey; could they have also misread the areas that state that Humans were a "demon race" that must be clensed. Perhaps the humans are the Reclaimer race meant to protect the galaxy from the flood by activating the Halos, and "The Demons" (SPARTANs) were just depicting the way humans used to be - srtonger, faster, and smarter ( to escape the Flood) but simply de-evovled in a sense. --Lt.O'Brien 00:08, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Lt.O'Brien, Flying High to Oblivion The human race is obviously (at least) a forerunner favorite. For one, the gate to the ark, the center-point and sweatshop of halo installations, was located on Earth. It may also be noted that Halo installations were obviously created with Terran geography, gravity, atmosphere, flora and fauna in mind. 100% fit for human inhabitance. Guilty-spark recognizes Chief, referencing an obviously close relationship he and the monitor shared in the past (monitor claims that John deferred to the monitor on a very humble, personal basis by asking whether or not he would "do it", obviously in reference to the activation of the halo installations). Whether this is mistaken identity or a fated reincarnation remains to be seen. The monitor also mentions his joy in knowing (when he meets john) that the forerunners managed to preserve themselves long enough to reproduce. Duh. If that isn't enough evidence to conclude that there is obviously a VERY close human/forerunner relationship, there are obvious Biblical references; The ark, the flood, John 1:17, the covenant, 7 colors of the rainbow (seven monitor colors) etc. which would lead me to believe that the Bible is, in the halo universe, forerunner text and an indication of what is to come that coincidentally *wink* belongs exclusively to the human race. Love, James "last time you asked me, if it was my choice would I do it?” "last time you asked me, if it was my choice would I do it?” that quote i would say he is talking to him as a Reclaimer speaking of another Reclaimer. "Why are you hesitating to do what you have already done (before)?" I don't remember BEFORE being in there...ill have to play again to find out.. but if its not in there...(i think its not in there) I though he was saying... something along the line of "you have already put the Index in, why do you want to stop it NOW? comment on what you think of these.... 24.158.151.144 23:18, 29 November 2006